Samus' equipment
Suits * Power Suit (the basic suit, has many upgrades) * Varia Suit (added defence, acid-proof, protects from extreme temperatures, slight speed boost) * Gravity Suit (allows user to move fluidly through water and areas of extreme gravity.) * Fusion Suit (essentially a downgrade, less defensive than other suits and weak against cold environments. It can use the Varia and Gravity upgrades, but cannot use Ice Beams! Its light, thin frame allows for much more fluid movement.) * Final Fusion Suit (The Fusion Suit with the X-core absorbed. It is a much more defensive version of the Fusion Suit, able to use Ice Beams. Keeps the advantages of the Fusion Suit.) * Phazon Suit (the result of Phazon-corruption. Give 50% defence, resistance to Blue Phazon and equips the Phazon Beam) * Light Suit (gives resistance to dark-type attacks. Can use Light Shafts to teleport) * Dark Suit (protects from dark vapour. Gives 80% resistance to dark-type attacks) * PED Suit (powered by Phazon-energy. Allows Samus to enter Hypermode. Has a high risk to wearing it, as it causes corruption. Will eventually turn Samus into Dark Samus if high levels of Phazon are not dispelled.) * Fully Powered Suit (a greater version of the Power Suit. The initial form of the Fusion Suit.) Zero Suit * Skin-tight one piece garment that covers everything but her head. * Allows much more fluid movement than when in Power Suits. * Worn under most, if not all, of her Power Suits. * Allows Samus to fully use her superhuman athletic abilities * Usually equipped with the Paralyser. Mechanics The Power Suit does not rely solely on its upgrades. It's most notable feature is its Arm Cannon, it's main offensive property. The Arm Cannon is capable using of many types of Beam Weapons and Missile, allowing even more variation of moves at Samus' disposal. It also posses the ability to curl up into a sphere known as the Morph Ball, which has several variations in itself! The suit can also be equipped with items to enhance its performance. Beams * Power Beam (the basic, low-damage Arm Cannon) * Charge Beam (allows Samus to charge shots for more damage) * Long Beam (gives more range to the shots and slightly more damage) * Wide Beam (shoots three shots, possibly only available to Fusion Suit) * Spazer Beam (shoots three lasers) * Wave Beam (shoots wake like attacks, shots can travel through walls) * Ice Beam (freezes foes, which can then be used as platforms. Incompatible with Fusion Suit. Samus' favourite beam!) * Plasma Beam (high damage, can hit multiple foes, hot temperatures can melt ice.) * Hyper Beam (arguably Samus' most powerful beam, rainbow coloured, can be rapid fired, took down Mother Brain!) * Phazon Beam (can only be used in pools of Phazon, "Hypermode", very powerful, can be rapid fired.) * Light Beam (effective on dark-types. Can use "Lightburst" to shoot several white balls which set foes alight and "Sunblast" to form a slowly-moving sphere of light which incinerates foes! Requires Light Ammo.) * Dark Beam (effective on light-types. Can use "Entangler" to immobilise several foes and "Darkburst" to form an attack similar to a black hole! Requires Dark Ammo.) *'Annihilator Beam' (uses both light and dark energy! regular shots are homing. Can use "Disruptor" to create a large, stunning blast and "Sonic Boom" to create a devistating attack! Requires both Light and Dark Ammo.) *'Nova Beam '(a powerful shot, outclassing the Plasma Beam. Can travel through Phazite. Recommended to use with X-Ray Visor.) *'PED Hyper Beam' (Blah~) *... Missiles Morph Balls Enhancing Items * High Jump Boots * Space Jump Boots * Speed Booster * Screw Attack Paralyser * Usually a last resort. * Samus' weapon when she lacks a Power Suit. * Can paralyse enemies and destroy certain blocks. * Smash Bros. shows it has the capability to transform into a Plasma Whip. * This Plasma Whip can also be used as a Grapple Beam! Gunship (plasma cannons!)